User talk:Demi the Foxie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AlauraRosey page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Tristan Oh, I'm really sorry if you found that a problem I wasn't trying to be rude :(. The only reason I erased that part was because he didn't have a crush on him, he was set up by Tori because she thought he was gay. Tris never liked him he was more blindly set up. Sorry if you thought I was being rude but if everyone discussed things like this then editing would take forever. Kelbelzx3 (talk) 19:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Kelbelzx3 It's ok :) I have a hard time telling someone's tone over the internet too :) Kelbelzx3 (talk) 22:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Kelbelzx3 Lemon Page Oh, you're not in trouble! I'm sorry if you thought that, but that page may have been Degrassi related, but it wasn't related officially to the actual series, which is why it was deleted. Sorry if there was a misunderstanding! Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hai Yea I would love to be friends❤ Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Hey Hi! You seem really nice, and we should talk more :) Sorry if it took me a while to respond, but I've been having computer problems :/ ♥ Fimogen ♥ Kindness is key 19:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC)FimogenFeels RE: Icon Haha, yeah, I haven't had a non-Cam icon since last summer, so this is a BIG change. I love that you changed yours too. Adam looks so cute. (: ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 23:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) your icon omfg your icon is flawless <33 oh and i'm Lexie by the way :) JannyForeverr (talk) 19:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey, I noticed that you were asking everyone how to make a signature the other day. In the future, don't feel like you would be bothering me if you came to me for help in making one. I'd be happy to help you out. :) Anyways, do you still need my assitance? :P ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 14:22, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. What do you want your sig to say? c: It can be your name and some slogan or quote you like. If you want it could just be Laurie. :3 Also, what colours do you want me to use? ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 14:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I played around with some colours and finally came up with this design for your signature, per your requests of colour and text, of course. c: What do you think? ✿ Alaura Senso Hantai I hope you like it. I added a flower in there to make it look fancy. :P If you wanna change something, feel free to let me know. If you're okay with the design, then simply copy and paste the code into your preferences box ' '. Here is the code: ✿ Alaura Senso Hantai Just paste the code into the sig box and make sure the little square that says, "I want to use wikitext in my signature," is check marked, or else your sig won't work. After that, just save and you're done. c: ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 19:25, August 14, 2013 (UTC) hi Well, I don't know you well but we can change that, haha. ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent Hey i don't really know you that well but I want to change that because you are a nice girl.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 23:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I enjoyed the few times on Chat we did talk. I want more of that and you are very beautiful<3Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 01:23, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ships nope, i'm not Beckdam with anyone yet! but yess, we can <33 Beckdam we are (': <3 Lexie♥ Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end. 16:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) hmm since i bought hte sex yesterday i will buy hte crystsl meth today :) ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 16:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: I just found out Oh, okay. She was hot tbh omg. ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent ilu you're the Adam to my Becky forever and always ok <333 Lexie♥ Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end. 04:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ship Me and Kelly still haven't figured out our ship haha. We can be Sellie though if you want? I think it fits. ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent Be my date to the Degrassi Wiki Homecoming? I am still looking for someone, and I thought of you! Mattgaren (talk) 19:56, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Homecoming Be my date for the Degrassi Wiki Homecoming? I am still looking for someone and I thought of you! Mattgaren (talk) 19:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Homecoming 2.0 Hey, I was wondering if we should nominate ourselves for King/Queen. If you wondering why I asked you, it is becasue I think you're kind and sweet and we both have mutual love for ducks.! Mattgaren (talk) 14:35, September 30, 2013 (UTC) help Since you're like the clothes homecoming person, can you give me suggestions for a tux I should wear that'll go well with Kel's dress? That's her's below. Thanks! I just suck at this stuff omg ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent Ducks Since you like Ducks would you like the duck I roasted LOL! Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 01:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I need a dress for degrassi homecoming, you are the go-to dress person!Degrassialways (talk) 01:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Cute Duckie Wuckies http://www.wimp.com/babyduck/ Re: oh em gee IT'S PERFECT ISN'T IT?! Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 18:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi I had a quesition on ur jt post, plz answer :D Alauroooo (ik its Alaura but you know) Omg that duck gif on your page is SO FRIGGING CUTE. Btw I love your username its sooo pretty. ♥ Kaylinnn♥ (talk) 11:26, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Alaura Sorry if you missed me at the homecoming, I couldn't make it. It was 2 AM in the morning and I was really tired so I went to bed. Sorry if you feel I have let you down Matt (talk) 08:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, yeah I know sigh. I really want them to happen but yay bc u ship them ^_^ Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 13:29, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I like AppleSparkle too <3 but FlashLight is otp i heard you ship duncney.....*glares* Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 23:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks obama -_- Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 23:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) It's more fun being shady ngl Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 23:44, October 15, 2013 (UTC) okies Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 23:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Heya Haha, you know, you're right. I never do talk about Degrassi much anymore. As for my OTPs, those two along with Jaitlin are my only ones. Does Jaitlin even count because it was mostly DJH/DH? Idk. But anyway, I find myself to ship a lot of couples on Degrassi, but only a few of them have reached OTP status for me. Does that make sense? lol ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 15:19, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Video It's the most embarassing vid ever, check the Truth or Dare page xD Matt - Keep being yourself. 20:18, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Who is Larbie Rosey??????? The Title says enough Matt - Keep being yourself. 13:39, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay.. Matt - Keep being yourself. 15:23, November 5, 2013 (UTC) OMFG It's so cute omg!!! Thanks hearts xoxo (gossip girl) I mean what Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 18:05, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, you're fine. I don't think I've ever talked to you before. Sure, we can talk, just not here. There's this other wiki I'm an admin of called ECrap Wiki. Can you go there? I'm going to try and leave this site for at least a year. Squall L. (talk) 20:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. Hey, did you not get my message? :P I was looking forward to hearing from you. Squall L. (talk) 03:33, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. NOOOOOOOOO THEY VOTED US OFF! Well the blog owner did because it was a 3 way tie. Talk about unfair. Anyway, now I am sad and filled with rage. And I am also very sad. Did I meantion I was sad? Matt - Keep being yourself. 18:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Zori fo Alaura well I noticed that you asked for gifs of them earlier on a page, and TOP replied some, and other than those that you and TOP posted, I couldn't find much others.. and some are kinda small so idk if that'll be a problem bc idk what sizes of gifs you use for your videos but here they are ∗ Tori ∗ You feel me somehow 00:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) How old are you? ~Shazachar aka Ace baaaaaaaabe ily little bb fiona :* ''Kaylin'' - ''You were my new dream''. ♡ 14:09, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Just to clarify YES, we are so Dolly J., before the whole fighting and break up thing. Matt - Don't Give Up. 14:41, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hai Alaura ~ I just want to apologize if you felt offended in chat. I never said anything hurtful or rude about you. All I asked was when you came on chat, that's all. I knew of you, but I didn't know much about you. I hope we can move past something like this, and make up. :/ ♥ ~ CJ'' '' Tonight, I have the spotlight all to myself '' ~ '' 02:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Ecrap Hey Alaura. Squall banned me over at the Ecrap wiki for correcting a factual error, not making the person/thing likeable, it was more like a spelling error. He then wanted to ban me for harrasment? So then I told him that the Ecrap wiki is the Squall wiki because I literally didn't do anything. I don't want you to hate me, because I know you are a user at the Ecrap wiki and I don't want you to hate me... Also Fryingpansexual, LOL Matt - Don't Give Up. 16:00, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Best Friends We should be best friends. Like real best friends. That would be so awesome. We are awesome. Everyone knows it, even Xav put it in TDWI. YEAH! Matt - Don't Give Up. 21:20, November 29, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean details? Matt - Don't Give Up. 14:26, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Wow I just realzed how vague my post is, I meant like if we ever could have met eachother we should be best friends. Also I never use facebook :o so I won't accept your Facebook request, becuase it isn't really nessescary. Matt - Don't Give Up. 14:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :P And no, I guess not... my original post was supposed to be something like: If we lived near eachother we could have been friends. That would be so awesome. We are awesome. Everyone knows it, even Xav put it in TDWI. YEAH! So yeah I am bad at wording out things sorry.. Matt - Don't Give Up. 14:40, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being so awkward tbh... Why can you not get a passport tbh? Matt - Don't Give Up. 15:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) oh :/ sorry for asking.. Matt - Don't Give Up. 15:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Secret Santa Hey there Alaura! So I know who you got for the secret santa thing. If you'd like to plan a time to come on chat so I can PM you or if you have ooVoo, Skype, Twitter, Kik, e-mail, etc. I can just message you on there. Whatever works for you :) PS: We should talk more cause you're really amazing and I'd like to get to know you better<3 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 22:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi I don't knoq qhat you mean by the ask.fm thing. What questions did you ask? Also I;m free to chat anytime, so when I see you are online We can chat! Matt - Don't Give Up. 08:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok! I'm on chat right now, so if you want to chat now I'm here. Matt - Don't Give Up. 14:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Our ship I noticed that I don't have a ship with you. :c Well, I just had a great idea for ours - Dylan and Aislinn? Think about it. Aislinn is your queen. Dylan is my King. Fits, amiright? ♥'' cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 17:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Picture Sure, Alaura. Can you give me a link to the picture? I'll delete it for you. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 22:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the picture has now been deleted upon your request. :D ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 03:02, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas ∗ Tori ∗ You feel me somehow 17:42, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Bitch <33 Omg Merry Christmas Alaura!! Anyways, I'm your secret santa this year! I hope you enjoy my gift of beautiful ducks. I love you and I hope you have a fantastic holiday <3 ScottieTheHottie 19:12, December 24, 2013 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS Merry Christmas Alaura! ♥ you're such a great friend and you're perf c: have a great christmas bby :'D Love you :* ♥ Alexis♥ Darling You'll Be Okay. 22:59, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Alaura! I've liked talking to you over the past couple months, because you're really awesome. Hope it's good! ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Merry Christmas Yazzy [[User talk:ParcyDriancfan778|''Sparks shall fly ♡]] 15:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and I hope you have a great holiday, Alaura. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 02:08, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Ask Alaura (Alala) you should really get ask! We could talk more. We haven't talked a lot lately, and we could ask eachother funny questions :D ! Almost everyone here is on ask. It's really fun! Matt - Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You. 14:47, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm in chat right now if you want to talk? Matt - Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You. 14:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Wait what do you mean you haven't been fair to me? You can tell me on my talk page, chat is acting up. Matt - Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You. 15:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) OMFG YOU PLAY MY CANDY LOVE?! SO DO I!! Re: Hey I don't think I do. Yazzy [[User talk:ParcyDriancfan778|''Sparks shall fly ♡]] 21:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Now that I think about it, it does. ngl Yazzy ''Sparks shall fly'' ♡ 21:54, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, on your ship opinions blog, I think their might have been a gif or whatever of Effy and this guy, but I just finished gen 2 of skins, and that scene hasn't happened yet. Do you know what I'm talking about? Do you know what that scene is? Because I'm confused. AcMiillanFan (talk) 06:57, February 1, 2014 (UTC) But I just finished gen 2, and I didn't come across that scene from what I remember. Do you know the gif or pic I'm talking about?AcMiillanFan (talk) 14:46, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey girly :) Hey Alaura :) So I just realized we've never really had a "real" conversation so I thought I'd message you :) How are things with you? Looking at your page we do ship a lot of the same couples tbh. What are some of your other favorite shows? • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 20:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Omg yes I love those shows!! And good choices for shows to start I really like PLL and The OC. My list of shows to watch is so long omg and I keep adding more xD. I honestly never have time to finish/start new shows either...I often get distracted too :P I hear ya on the movies...they are my weakness. Especially Disney ones haha ^_^ I'm currently watching Star Wars :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 22:16, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey my duck buddy! Hi Alaura my favorite duck lover in the world <3. I just wanted to thank again for that wonderful collage you made for me a few days ago!! We should catch up sometime!!! Matt - If you lose yourself, I will find you 11:29, March 22, 2014 (UTC) You Like Ashley Too? This is awesome! Here I thought I was the only one who considered her worthy of queen status. This is epic! You have good taste. Crazychick08 (talk) 02:46, March 24, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I don't understand her hate either. I adore her. Yes, she made some terrible mistakes, but so have several other characters. She's hasn't done anything as heinous as, say, Owen, early!Bianca, Johnny, Bruce, Drew, or hell, even Paige. Whatever. I love her to death and she'll always have a place as one of my queens. <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 19:59, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm a jerk Hi Alaura c: um I just wanted to say that I'm a huge jerk. I saw yesterday that you thought my comment was really rude. Now I don't see the rudeness in it, but seeing you thought that was enough to make me feel really bad. I never try to hurt you, and I want us to stay friends, so if I ever do anything dumb you can just tell me. I definetly don't deserve you :c. .#Malauraforever ? Matt - I wanna make your heart beat, I love it when it beats for me. 15:25, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Just a Question Hey you know the post you make with the gifs and song lyrics, i love making them, but for some reason my spacing is off from when i see it on the page to when i post the comment, and the last 2 i made just went horrible, i use to not have any problems with this, but I dont know what happened. anyway i wanted to know if your spacing was off by any chance too and you figured out how to fix it. 87daysofTV (talk) 14:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Faking It~ Yess, I started it today because I kept seeing gifs from it on Tumblr. I'm planning on watching it as it airs now. I'm glad there's only been two episodes because I didn't want to catch up on a lot tbh. Anyway, I LOVE the show. Shane is my fave character. As for the second episode, I feel really bad for Amy because it's obvious that her love for Karma is unrequited. But that scene where Amy dreamed of making out with Karma in her bed...I can't. I screamed too hard tbh. I know for a fact that this show is going to be the death of me. ♡'' delia ''i'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart. '' 22:20, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ♥♥ awww hi bb ♥♥♥ love u. :* HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY I'm so sorry that I'm late on this, but I wasn't on the wiki yesterday night to leave you this message. :c Never too late, though, right? Anyways, happy belated birthday, Alaura. :D I really hope you had a good day yesterday, and I hope your birthday was everything you could possibly ask for. Enjoy the rest of your year. I hope that this summer we get to know each other better, because you're an absolute joy to have on the wiki. You're adorable, bubbly, innocent and sweet. I really look forward to talking more in the future. Until then, enjoy being 14, the Aislinn to my Dylan. ♥ I love you, my dahling. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 00:52, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I am late.. Hello Alaura! I think it was two days ago but still happy birthday! happy belated birthday I mean. I hope you had a great day this year :). What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 23:53, May 21, 2014 (UTC) You're very welcome! how was it ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 00:04, May 22, 2014 (UTC) that's awesome! that sounds like my kind of perfect birthday :) if you don't mind me asking what kind of cake did you have ? vanilla ? angel food cake ? Strawberry ? chocolate ? devils' food cake ? Boston Cream pie ? An Ice cream cake ? or just cup cakes ?What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 01:14, May 22, 2014 (UTC) forgive me again for my late reply Alaura. but creme brulee and macaroon those sounds awesome! I hope you enjoyed them :) What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 22:16, June 5, 2014 (UTC) oh. my. god. I am so dumb xD. I forgot to send you a birthday message........... ......... let that sink in.. one of your best wiki friends forgetting to send you a message.... But yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY I hope your b-day is (was) filled with family, friends, fun and cake! Matt - You know I'm the one to take you all the way 13:17, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey alala. do you have a tumblr? Greyson Chance Hey Alaura <333 So I know you and I both like Greyson Chance (I rememberd xD), and did you hear his new single? His voice has changed soo much and I honestly love it. He's super talented https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVSp3nSSgzo I think you might like it too Matt - It's Me, Jessie and Ari. If they test me they sorry. 14:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Catching up <3 I just realized that I made the last three messages on your talk page xD You could bind them into one if you want :D Anyway, how have you been my little duckling? I miss talking to you, but I see you're not on as much anymore :( I'm not really on much either, and I'll probably be dimming it down even more once I get my 365 day badge which is in January somewhere :P. Btw, quick inbetweener, an episode of RuPaul's drag race was on TV over here yesterday xD. I automatically thought of you and Hunter.. the girls had to like jump and pose or something and then do a lip sync battle - needless to say it was quite entertaining :D Also, I really like your icon. Anne is such an inspiration to me. I got an ask.fm question that was like 'if you could bring back three people from the dead who would they be?', and she was one of them. She is so amazing, really. So I hope we can talk more. Ducks need company remember? :3 Matt - Falling in love and I hope that you want me, the way that I am. 16:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes we need to catch up <33, but when can this happen? :O Matt - Falling in love and I hope that you want me, the way that I am. 20:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Alaura! Merry Christmas girl ^_^ You're such a wonderful person and a great friend :) I hope your Christmas season is great <33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 06:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC) MARRY CHRISTMAS! Marry Christmas Alaura! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry christmas to my duck buddy Hi LarbieRosey <3 I love and adore you so much. We haven't been talking often, which makes me a sad little duck :C. However, whenever we do talk I love it a lot. I wish you a merry little christmas and I hope that you have a great day! Matt - Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! 00:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Alaura! ♥ Gruvias (talk) 22:54, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Skype Hey girl! If you don't mind me asking, which Alaura Rose is you? There are about 9 of them. XD Crazychick08 (talk) 16:41, March 24, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY Hey, Alaura. I noticed that yesterday was your birthday. I'm so sorry that I am let getting this message to you, but I just wanted to say happy belated birthday. I hope that you had a fantastic day. Someone as sweet and generous as you deserves it. I will never forget all of the amazing and funny posts that you used to bring to this wiki. I miss seeing you on here, but I get that life becomes hectic for all of us. I hope that you're well. ♥ ^ I think I gave you these GIFs last year, too. Oh well, they're my favourite Cassid GIFs. xD '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:40, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Skype :P I hope you don't mind me asking,but which Alaura Rose are you? There are like 10 of them on skype xD Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 00:46, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ok,I think I found you and I added you. I'm alexandriamatlin27 by the way~ Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 00:51, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Name Hey! So if you go into your preferences it will allow you to change your name! Tia �������� 14:30, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Favor I WILL DO YOU A FAVOR Tia �������� 01:30, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Our Ship Page Is there any way you would like me to edit our categories? I already edited the actual text and fixed your username on it, but the categories still say "Female-Female Friendship" and that is simply not the case. Would you prefer me to change it to something else, and if so, what would you like me to phrase it as? Crazychick08 (talk) 17:43, June 26, 2015 (UTC) No problem, Demi! <3 I can totally change it to that. Done and done! Crazychick08 (talk) 17:56, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hai~ Hey Demi, just thought I'd stop in and say hi! We've never really spoken before but your blog today gave me a chance to kind of open up and that means a lot to me, so thank you. I've always wanted to get to know you so hey xD [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Do I look like a normal person? ]] 20:30, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey What's wrong Demi? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 03:26, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Pennsylvania Hey Demi!! So first of all, sorry for leaving the chat suddenly a few nights ago, I don't know if you noticed, but my internet crashed at 2:30 AM and I was very tired so I decided to go to bed!! Anyways, so just a few minutes ago I noticed that you had sent me a facebook request from a longggg time ago, so I finally accepted it! I also saw that you live in Pittsburgh!! That is so cool, because I'm going to Pittsburgh for two weeks this summer ^^. We should totally meet up if that would be possible o.O We could finally have that duck reunion we always wanted xDD Matt - Nothing competes when love is free ♥ 15:36, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Clarificationating Just to clarify bc I kinda sound like an asshole I get that skinny people get comments and that sucks and it's not right but what lowkey upsets me is when bigger people try to stand up for ourselves and be all body positive and what not there seems to be this new wave of people that are like "well what about skinny people" "skinny girls deserve love too" kinda lowkey like mennist or white pride assholes do and it's just annoying. Sidenote WHY DO WE NOT HAVE A SHIP WE NEED TO FIX THIS SHIT. Tia- "Everybody wants to rule the world ♞ ," 16:06, July 15, 2015 (UTC) YASSS OMG MY BABIES and no sorry it wouldn't let me read the full thing once you edited because wiki sucks...sn you want brooke or maddie? DID U SEE LAST NIGHTS EPISODE Tia- "Everybody wants to rule the world ♞ ," 16:47, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Same I love all the girls equally. The moms not so much...lowkey I wish they would bring back Brooke, Paige, and Chloe and leave Christi and Kelly at home Tia- "Everybody wants to rule the world ♞ ," 16:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Demi! Just wanted to stop by and say hi! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 15:27, August 14, 2015 (UTC) <3 Hi Demi it's me Magical, I saw your post and I know (from your other posts) that things haven't been easy for you lately, so I just thought I'd let you know I'm here if you ever need to chat or anything, whatever the problem is I'll be here <3 DangerousLove (talk) 16:20, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Demi!! I hope your Christmas is amazing and that you enjoy your time with loved ones. We definitely need to catch up soon!! <3 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 05:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC)